


Daddy's Girl

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rojascorp, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, bottom andrea rojas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Tumblr request. Andrea is getting too big for her boots and Lena reminds her of her place. Andrea's place = underneath Lena. Mean Lena, spanking, humiliation and sex scenes.Completed.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Andrea can’t remember the last time she had a day as awful as today. It started off with her alarm not going off, making both her and Lena late to work, and then had just grown steadily worse. Her 2 top journalists, Kara and William, have been at each other’s throats all morning, and while Andrea is secretly on Kara’s side, she’s honestly just exhausted with their constant bickering. 

Andrea had eventually snapped and sent them to interview different sources, on opposite sides of the city from each other. At least the office is a little more peaceful now.

Nia, on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen. Kara had attempted to cover for her with a stuttered excuse about chasing a lead, but Andrea doesn’t know anything about Nia having an active piece. The young reporter is good at her job, but Andrea wishes she’d show up in the office a lot more than she does. It's almost like Nia has another job on the side, or something.

Andrea glances at the clock and rolls her eyes. She’d sent Kara to L-Corp, to interview Lena about the new wing of the children's hospital, over 2 hours ago and the blonde is still nowhere to be seen. Andrea is usually completely fine with her employee and her wife being best friends, but Kara had chosen a particularly bad day to stretch out a simple interview.

Andrea grabs her cell and presses Kara’s name, growing frustrated when the call rings out and goes to voicemail. Andrea’s mood sours even more, and she mutters to herself in spanish as she ends the call. She jabs her finger against Lena’s name instead, grinding her back teeth into dust as she waits for her wife to pick up.

“Is Kara with you?” Andrea demands as soon as Lena answers, forgoing any kind of greeting.

“Hello to you, too,” Lena says, dryly. “We just finished up with lunch. Is everything okay?”

“No, it’s not,” Andrea snaps. “If you could stop monopolizing my employee and send her back to the office, that would be great!” she snarks. There’s a little voice at the back of her head telling Andrea that she’s taking her frustrations out on the wrong person, but she’s too irritated to care.

“Excuse me?” Lena sounds unimpressed, and Andrea is well aware that’s going to hear about this later.

“Send Kara back to the office,” Andrea repeats, a little softer this time.

“Fine.” Andrea winces at Lena’s clipped tone, and at the abrupt ending of the call. She knows it’s really Kara that she’s pissed at, but honestly Lena should know better too. Andrea shakes her head at her own antics. Lena is well aware of how Andrea runs Catco, but Lena is not Kara’s boss. She’s her friend and it’s not her fault that Kara decided to slack off a little. Andrea knows that, but she’s much too stubborn to admit it right now.

Her cell phone pings, and Andrea reads the apology from Kara, and sighs guiltily when Kara promises to stay a little later to make up the time lost. Kara makes it back to Catco a lot faster than expected, and she offers Andrea another apology, this time face to face. Andrea hears her out, but still has something she needs to get off her own chest, too.

“Look, Kara, you are the best damn writer in this building. Hell, probably the best in the city,” Andrea says carefully. “You’re also my wife’s best friend, so I would not personally or professionally benefit from us having any kind of tension between us. I can’t show favoritism, Kara. If you want to spend 2 hours having lunch with Lena, fine, go for it. I’m actually jealous that you have the time to do so, but be smart about it. Don’t do it when I’ve sent you there for an article.” Andrea lets out a long puff of air, rolling her eyes at Kara.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sighs. “I was kinda venting about William and I lost track of time. I’ll make the time up, I promise.” Andrea bites back a small sigh and shakes her head.

“You don’t need to do that, Kara. If you finish the article, we’re good,” Andrea says. Kara looks relieved, and she offers Andrea a bright smile.

“You know, if there’s anything I can help with, I’d be happy to,” Kara offers. “I can take some of the workload so you have time to have lunch with Lena more often. I know she’d love that.” Andrea feels guilt flare up within her again, leaving her wishing she hadn’t been so firm with Kara.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Kara.” Andrea’s smile is genuine for the first time today. Kara turns to leave, but Andrea calls out to her, stopping Kara in her tracks. “How was Lena when you left?” Kara pulls a face before she quickly schools her features.

“She was pretty pissed,” Kara says, her tone neutral. 

Andrea cringes, but motions for Kara to go. Shit. Andrea knows she has some grovelling to do, just as soon as she has finished swallowing her pride. She is seriously ready for this day to be over, and Andrea sends a message to her assistant informing her that she doesn’t wish to be disturbed. Her assistant is good at her job and Andrea knows that not even the most stubborn business partner will find their way into her office.

She pours herself a drink and moves to her balcony, looking down at the crowds below. Andrea’s heart skips a beat when she sees a black Mercedes pull up at the sidewalk. The exception to Andrea’s do not disturb rule steps out of the car. She’s too high up to see the expression on her wife’s face, but Andrea is pretty sure Lena isn’t smiling. 

Andrea leans her elbows on the balcony wall and waits for Lena to come upstairs, her heart beginning to race when she hears the tell-tale staccato of Lena’s heels. She spins around to face her wife, flinching at the hard stare she receives. 

“I don’t appreciate being held responsible for your employees,” Lena says coolly. “Nor did I love the attitude,” she adds, cocking her brow. Andrea squirms under her wife’s gaze and opens her mouth to apologize, her jaw snapping closed when Lena holds up her hand. “I’m not finished,” Lena snaps. “We both had an inconvenient start to the day, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay to take our bad moods out of each other.”

Andrea rolls her eyes, causing Lena to pause her lecture. Emerald eyes narrow and a sharp jaw clenches. If looks could kill, Andrea would be dead, buried, and well on her way to the pearly gates in the sky.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Lena asks, her voice low and dangerous. She dares Andrea to lie to her or make some kind of excuse, staring her down and watching Andrea pretend like she isn’t intimidated. 

“It’s a reflex. It’s how I react when my wife scolds me like a child,” Andrea snarks. Lena’s eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline until she notices the tiniest of smirks ghosting across Andrea’s lips. Oh. She’s testing her - being a brat. Lena steps forward, close enough to touch Andrea if she wanted to, but not actually doing so. She schools her features, hiding her smile.

“It seems you have forgotten your place, little girl,” Lena murmurs, ensuring her voice is as stern as possible. “Perhaps you need to be reminded.” Lena leans even closer, her lips whispering along Andrea’s jaw. “Color?” she asks, pausing.

“Green,” Andrea breathes out, not missing a beat. Her breath hitches when Lena reaches out, her hand disappearing under Andrea’s skirt and moving round to squeeze her ass. Lena’s short nails press into the soft curves of Andrea’s ass cheek, adding more pressure until… “Daddy. Green, daddy,” Andrea amends.

“Good girl,” Lena hums, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Andrea’s mouth. “When you go home, I want you to go straight to our bedroom. I want you to be ready for me. You know what I expect of you, don’t you?” Lena questions.

“Yes, daddy.” 

Andrea pines when Lena leaves, instantly missing her wife’s presence, and desperate to feel daddy’s wrath. She walks across her office and takes a seat behind her desk, but it’s impossible for Andrea to concentrate now. Lena texts her, telling Andrea to let her know when she’s home, and Andrea snaps.

She packs up her things and decides it’s time to call it a day. Andrea leaves Kara in charge for the rest of the day, mostly just to piss William off, and rushes to the elevator. There’s a consistent throb in her crotch, and Andrea just knows that she’s ruined her underwear before she even makes it to her car.

Andrea makes it home in record time and texts Lena, knowing from past experience that she now has around 30 minutes to prepare herself for her daddy’s arrival. First up, is a quick shower, and Andrea washes her shitty day from her body. She’s careful to not wet her hair, daddy hates that, and is out of the shower quicker than usual.

She towels herself dry and adds a touch of deodorant, but doesn’t bother dressing. Lena prefers for her to be exposed and ready.

Andrea glances at the clock and gives a self satisfied nod when she notices she has plenty of time. She rummages through their closet and picks out daddy’s favorite toys, laying them on the bed as neatly as she can manage. Another glance at the clock makes her squeeze her thighs together, trying and failing to gain some friction.

Her thighs are slick from her leaking center, and it takes every ounce of strength Andrea has to ignore her pulsing, sticky core. It belongs to Daddy, not to her.

Andrea makes her way to an empty corner of the bedroom and drops to her knees, goosebumps erupting all over her naked flesh. She leans forward and lays her forehead on her forearms, ass in the air and her legs spread for daddy’s viewing pleasure.

The cool air of the room hits her swollen folds and Andrea’s arousal drips further down her legs. She feels vulnerable, both holes on full display as she waits for Daddy. Her anticipation builds, heat low in her belly as time slowly ticks forward. This is what she wanted; for Daddy to take control and treat her like the brat she is, but the waiting kills her.

Andrea’s breath catches in her throat when she hears Lena’s keys in the door, the slick heat of her center throbbing and clenching against nothing. She can hear loud heels clacking against hardwood floor, and her heart rate quickens.

Daddy’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lena finally makes it home, she kicks the apartment door closed and drops her keys into the bowl on the sideboard. She pauses for a moment, listening carefully. She knows Andrea is home, her coat is hanging on the rack, and it sounds like Andrea is doing exactly what she’s supposed to be doing. 

Lena smirks and takes her time. She hangs her purse and coat up, but leaves her heels on and puts a little more weight than usual behind her steps as she moves around the apartment. Lena plans on making Andrea stew for just a little longer, knowing exactly what it will do to her girl. 

Making her way to the bathroom, Lena releases her hair from its tight pony tail and brushes her fingers through the wavy strands. She unbuttons her tailored waistcoat, but leaves it on. Andrea likes it when Daddy wears a suit and what her girl wants, her girl gets, and then some.

Sighing softly, Lena wanders around the apartment purely to make Andrea wait a little longer. She pours herself a glass of scotch and stares out of the large living room window, a small smirk pulling at her pink lips. She’s going to enjoy the evening ahead. Lena closes the curtains and decides she can’t wait any longer, and she places her glass in the sink before making her way to the bedroom she shares with Andrea.

Lena opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Andrea, kneeling in the corner and fully exposed. Lena’s eyes darken, and she stands stock still in the doorway for a moment, just taking in the view that Andrea has so graciously provided for her. She blows out a long breath, her bottom lip caught in her teeth. Andrea didn’t disappoint.

“Daddy’s girl has decided to behave herself now, it seems,” Lena murmurs, walking further into the room. Lena grabs Andrea’s favorite little princess plug from the bed, and some lube, before moving to stand behind her. She kneels down, inspecting her girl’s most intimate parts, her fingers ghosting through dripping folds. “Color?”

“Green, Daddy.” It comes out in a whimper that targets Lena’s core, wetness growing between her legs.

“You’re putting on quite the show for Daddy,” Lena says, “showing me all your pretty parts.” Lena squirts cold lube directly onto Andrea’s asshole, smirking at the way it causes Andrea to jolt forward. 

The plug is small and regularly used, fit for a pretty princess. Lena pushes it inside, marvelling at the way her girl’s body sucks it inwards, the tight ring of muscles clamping closed around it. Andrea moans, her ass cheek clenching as she rocks forwards on her knees. Lena reaches and pushes on the pink jewel, jiggling the plug around.

“Are you ready to earn Daddy’s forgiveness, naughty girl?” Lena questions, harshly slapping Andrea’s ass. Lena stands, straightening her clothes, and nudges her girl’s bottom with the toe of her louboutin. “Answer me, girl,” Lena growls, her voice low and authoritative.

“Yes, Daddy,” Andrea whimpers. “I’ll do anything!”

“You’re damn right you will.” Lena nudges her again. “I’m going to make you a very penitent brat indeed,” Lena says. “Into the living room with you,” Lena orders. Andrea goes to stand, but she’s stopped by Lena’s heel on her back. “I didn’t say you could stand up,” Lena scolds. “Crawl.” Lena grabs a couple of the implements her girl had laid on the bed, and urges her out of the bedroom. 

Andrea whimpers, the carpet rough on her knees as she crawls towards the living room. She can feel Daddy’s shoe on the underside of her bottom, urging her forward, and she quickens her pace. The princess plug peeks out from her cheeks, giving Daddy a show, and Andrea grows wetter the more Lena humiliates her.

Lena threads her hand into Andrea’s hair and grasps tightly, delighting at her yelp. She forces Andrea to her feet and guides her to the couch, bending her over the back of it until Andrea’s feet dangle. Lena places the implements on the couch, directly in front of Andrea’s face. Her hands massage Andrea’s ass, occasionally dipping lower to feel Andrea’s soaked cunt.

“You were such a rude little brat today,” Lena scolds. She leans over, her chest flush with Andrea’s spine as she murmurs into her ear. “I think Daddy needs to teach you a big lesson, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Andrea gasps as Lena’s hand sneaks around to paw at Andrea’s tits. She pushes her ass backwards, leaning against Daddy’s crotch, and her efforts are rewarded with a sharp tug to her stiff nipple.

“Daddy wishes she could have just bend you across your desk right there in front of everyone in your office,” Lena murmurs. “Show everyone what happens to their big, scary boss when she’s rude.” Lena reaches underneath her, pushing her hand between their bodies as she teasingly fingers Andrea’s clit.

“Daddy, please?” Andrea begs, her voice cracking. Lena smirks, easily sliding one finger inside her.

“Is this what you want, hmm? You want Daddy to fuck with her fingers? To stick them deep inside your dripping cunt?” Andrea shudders, twitching around Lena’s finger.

“Yes, Daddy. Please,” Andrea whimpers, crying out softly when Lena pulls out of her.

“Maybe you should have thought of that when you were being rude to Daddy,” Lena states harshly. She takes a step back and wipes her sticky finger on Andrea’s ass cheek, “no, little girl, if you want Daddy to fuck you, you’ll need to earn it.” Lena slaps her girl’s ass hard enough to jolt Andrea forward. “You know what I want to hear, girl,” Lena says firmly. Her cunt throbs as she glares down at Andrea, knowing Andrea is thriving under her cruelty.

Lena patiently waits for Andrea to swallow her pride, and idly tugs at the plug. She pulls it halfway out and pushes it back in, slowly fucking Andrea’s ass. The humiliation had been Andrea’s request, but Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t love it. She spanks Andrea again, watching as her puckered asshole greedily sucks the plug inwards.

“Do it, Daddy,” Andrea pleads, whining softly. Lena laughs darkly, raking her nails down Andrea’s back with both hands.

“That’s not how you ask, princess,” Lena tsks. “Ask Daddy properly before I decide to use my belt on your bottom,” she threatens, smiling when she feels her girl shiver underneath her hands.

“Please punish me, Daddy?” Andrea chokes out, desperate for more of Lena’s cruel attention.

“Good girl,” Lena hums, “and what will you do if it becomes too much?” she asks, her fingers lightly dancing across Andrea’s spine.

“I’ll say red, Daddy.” Lena smiles at her response, her eyes tender.

“That’s right. Good girl,” Lena murmurs. She removes her black leather belt and dangles it in front of Andrea. “Be a sweet girl and hold this for Daddy until I need it,” Lena requests, her sweet tone in sharp contrast with her desires. Andrea opens her mouth, her teeth gripping it hard enough to leave indentations. Daddy will proudly wear it to work on Monday.

Lena smirks, staring down at her desperate girl. She swings her arm back, her palm connecting loudly with Andrea’s ass cheek. Lena spanks solidly, her hand clapping down on Andrea’s bottom and gains a solid rhythm, warming her sensitive flesh.

Lena keeps one hand on Andrea’s lower back, keeping her girl in place. She pauses, smirking as she runs her index finger down Andrea’s exposed, slick folds and holds her glistening finger up to inspect.

“Filthy girl,” Lena mocks. “So excited to be at Daddy’s mercy that you’re going to stain our nice couch.” Lena tsks and wipes her finger on the back of Andrea’s thigh. Andrea groans, humiliated beyond belief, but growing wetter still. 

Lena lightly fingers Andrea’s weeping cunt, her fingers ghosting through slick folds. Andrea pushes back against Lena’s hand, seeking friction that she knows she’s not allowed just yet. Lena tuts softly and slaps her ass, hard, again for good measure.

“You are just crying out for more punishment,” Lena murmurs.  Her experienced hand claps against the swell of Andrea’s bottom again and again, not a single inch of skin left unpunished. The sting develops into a growing heat, and tears leak down Andrea’s face as she chokes back tears.

“Color, sweet one,” Lena checks in on Andrea. The hand that caused the pain now tenderly stroking her back, Lena’s voice soft and soothing.

“Green, Daddy,” Andrea whispers, her voice muffled by the leather between her teeth. Her throat feels raw as she clears it. “Green,” Andrea repeats, louder this time. “Please, make me cry,” Andrea requests, the tips of her ears turning as pink as her ass. “Be mean, Daddy,” Andrea softly pleads.

Lena’s eyes widen, her eyebrows rising, and she bites her bottom lip to fight off her blossoming smile. Her hand lands sharply on Andrea’s bottom, the tips of her fingers catching the inside of Andrea’s cheeks. The next spank rocks her forward, Andrea’s breath expelling in short, sharp bursts.

“You are going to be a very sorry little girl when Daddy is finished with you,” Lena lectures, her punishing hand not missing a single beat. Andrea cries out, her cheeks jiggling from the force of the slaps.

Lena takes her time, slowly reigniting the dying embers of the flame she had lit before. Lena tilts Andrea further forward, giving herself full access to the tender area where bottom meets thigh. Andrea can feel the stress and guilt of her long week slipping away, escaping with each tear that trickles from emerald eyes. 

Andrea howls as Lena tenderizes the flesh of her ass, ensuring she will feel it whenever she sits down tomorrow, and the belt falls from her mouth. One particularly hard spank causes Andrea to slump forward, sobbing bonelessly over the couch.

Andrea's crying so hard that she doesn't even realize it’s over until Lena lifts her from the sofa and cradles her in strong arms. Lena moves around to the front of the sofa and sits with Andrea still in her gentle embrace. Andrea straddles her lap and clings to her shirt, crying softly into the crook of Lena’s neck.

Lena’s hand reaches around to gently rub Andrea’s flaming bottom, murmuring comforting words into her ear. The plug is carefully removed and thrown aside to be cleaned later, and Lena’s middle finger circles Andrea’s twitching hole.

Andrea gasps against her neck, breath hot and damp, and she pushes her ass closer to Lena’s hand.

“Such a good girl,” Lena murmurs. “Daddy is so lucky to have you.” Andrea preens at the praise, squirming against Daddy’s hand. “I think you deserve a reward now, hmm?”

“Please, Daddy,” Andrea whispers, shyly kissing Lena’s jaw. “I’ll be so good.”

“You  _ are _ good, my sweet girl. So, so good.”

Lena slips her finger into Andrea’s well lubed ass, relishing the guttural moan escaping Andrea’s lips. Her other hand sneaks between them, lithe fingers slipping through soaked folds. Andrea whimpers and throws her arms around Lena’s neck, her forehead resting on Daddy’s shoulder.

Slowly, Lena slides two fingers inside Andrea’s warm, tight cunt. She barely moves them, merely curling them inside of her. The finger inside Andrea’s ass is removed, and Lena rests the hand on Andrea’s lower back instead.

“Such a good girl, Andrea,” Lena murmurs. She slides her fingers almost completely out of Andrea’s cunt before slamming them back inside, setting an agonizingly slow pace as she fucks her girl. Andrea moans and begs, needing more and bears down.

Lena watches through hooded lids as Andrea rides her fingers, her tits bouncing inches from her face. Andrea is so wet that Lena can  _ hear _ her fingers disappearing deep inside of her, and it drives her fucking wild.

“I need more,” Andrea pleads, and Lena smirks. She pulls her fingers out, much to Andrea’s despair. Lena leans forward and nips at Andrea’s ear,

“Get the strap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete.


End file.
